


Kid Number 2

by Lady_Lullaby



Series: Greye's Gifts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But I wouldn't want to anger pregnant Ginny either, Cravings, F/M, Harry is so whipped, Marriage, Oneshot, Pregnancy, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lullaby/pseuds/Lady_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to think pregnancy would make Ginny's emotions a little haywire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Number 2

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a little artistic license here but I can because magic! Does that make sense?

   “HARRY JAMES POTTER WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT!”

Harry cringed from his hiding spot at the sound of his enraged wife’s screaming.

   “GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!”

Harry contemplated going to face her now against waiting to see later, hoping she calmed down some. Oh who was he kidding, after being with her for 10 years and knowing her for even longer Harry knew exactly what she would do if he decided to wait. Her anger would just simmer and when he did decided to show his face she would bat bogey hex first and ask questions later.

_Come on Potter! You’ve faced down dark wizards without a flinch but you can’t handle facing your angry wife?_

Harry took in a deep breath and came out of hiding. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen where his very angry, very pregnant wife stood, Harry looked like he was about to face his doom.

   “Yes dear?” Harry asked timidly looking into her stormy chocolate eyes.

   “Oh don’t you ‘yes dear’ me! Do you have any idea what you have done?!” Ginny screeched at a slightly lower level, but still ear piercing. _Thank Merlin for the silencing charms on James’ door._

   “Errr no?” Harry knew that wasn’t the answer she was looking for but to be honest he didn’t know what else to say to her. He truly had no idea what he had done.

   “YOU GOT DARK CHOCOLATE COVERED RAISINS INSTEAD OF MILK CHOCOLATE ONES!” Ginny bellowed before promptly dissolving into tears.

Harry was at her side in a second as she slid down to the floor, wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders. He had finally taken notice of all the small chocolate candies that dotted the counter and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I’m sorry sweetheart, how about you sit by the fire all snuggled up while I run out and get you the milk chocolate ones. That sound good?” At Ginny’s nod he helped her stand up and led her to their overstuffed couch. After wrapping her in a warm fleece blanket, Harry shrugged on a jacket and walked out the door.

After a quick trip to the corner store, Harry walked up to the front door of his house and let himself inside. Mumbling about why they decided to have another baby was a good idea, Harry looked up to see Ginny pacing the front hallway. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he handed her the bag of milk chocolate covered raisins. Seeing her grin, he pressed another kiss to her lips before leading her to the abandoned couch and blanket. After getting the both of them covered before the fire Harry felt Ginny rest her head on his shoulder and he gave a content smile hearing her munch on her snack. That is until he heard Ginny whisper.

“I want pizza.”

Knowing that there was no pizza in the house Harry gave a weary sigh. This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many little fics that I wrote for my sister (Greye) None in this series are really related except for that they are written for her. She picks the pairing, I write the oneshot. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
